Una helada y extraña tarde
by ale14
Summary: Es un tipico HG, pero igual de lindo para mi! es cortito y es lo primero que escribi!Disfrutenlo!


Aclaro que ninguno de los personaje me pertenece¡son todos propiedad de J.K.Rowling!

Es mi primer fic, y espero que les guste!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los terrenos de Hogwarts se sumían en la oscuridad de un frío y helado jueves.

Harry se iba introduciendo en el bosque prohibido mientras la nieve que previamente lo había empapado parecía ir desapareciendo de su rostro sin explicación alguna. Iba vestido de pies a cabeza, con la bufanda y los guantes de los colores que representaban a su casa y el pelo increíblemente despeinado que, debido a su estado melancólico, había decidido no "intentar" peinar aquel día.

Pensaba en la pelea que había tenido esa mañana con Hermione, en la cual ella no le había querido pasar la tarea resuelta que Snape les había pedido para pociones, aquella pelea no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

También recordaba que la noche anterior Ron le había pedido ayuda con las prácticas de quidditch.

- ¿A la 1 de la madrugada y con el campo lleno de agua quieres ir a hacer tus tontas prácticas! De ningún modo.- le había contestado Harry en un tono insultante mientras cerraba la cortina de la cama sin concernirle lo que Ron pudiera pensar de su amigo.

Desde ese entonces Harry no había vuelto a hablarle al pelirrojo, pero tampoco era la razón de su estado de ánimo.

Lo que realmente le preocupaba, era el desequilibrio amoroso por el que estaba pasando su mente…o su corazón.

Por un lado estaba Cho Chang, su actual novia, con la que compartió su primer beso y tantas emociones, nervios, angustias.

-¡Y por suerte ya dejó de llorar!- pensó el joven mago- o por lo menos cuando esta conmigo.

Y por el otro, una persona muy especial, con la cual sus sentimientos no estaban bien definidos, era su amiga, pero su amistad no era como la que tenía con Ron o con Hermione, era más distante. El pelinegro pensaba que eso era bueno ya que dejar una amistad tan fuerte por un noviazgo era un gran riesgo. También que sea la hermana de su mejor amigo hacía que fuera una cuestión difícil, pero Harry creía que no era nada que no se pudiera resolver.

Perdido en la noción del tiempo y del espacio, sin saber cuanto había estado caminando, Harry chocó su pie con algo, escuchó una interjección de dolor, y se dio cuenta de que el mundo era un pañuelo. Con la misma persona en la que venía pensando fue con la que se encontró aquella noche en el medio del bosque al mirar al suelo. Sentada en un colchón de hojas, estaba Ginny, con su roja caballera resplandeciente a la luz de la Luna. Harry se quedo atónito y tartamudeó un poco cuando sus primeras palabras, luego de un largo rato, salieron de su boca:

- Di…disculpa Ginny, venía con la mente en otro lado y no te vi¿qué estas haciendo tan tarde aquí?- notó un brillo especial en sus ojos, pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

- Lo mismo que tú supongo, pensando…- respondió, al tiempo que se secaba los ojos, tratando de disimular sus lágrimas.

- ¿Un pañuelo?- le ofreció Harry tendiéndoselo con la mano- siempre llevo uno conmigo por las dudas, tu sabes, suelen ser necesarios.

- Gracias- suspiró ella deslizándoselo por sus ojos- te preguntarás porque estoy llorando…es difícil de explicar, de explicártelo.

- Puedes confiar en mi Ginny, lo sabes.

- ¿No te das cuenta Harry?- y al ver que el negaba con la cabeza y sin esperar respuesta continuó¡no puede ser que seas tan ciego!-le reprochó- me gustas desde el primer momento en que te vi en el anden 9 y ¾, y aunque no lo creas ¡desde ese momento no pasó una noche que no pensará en vos, que no me imaginara a tu lado!- cada segundo su voz se elevaba más y más.- Cada vez que me miras con tus ojos verdes, yo no puedo evitar temblar, ponerme colorada, o sentir "mariposas en la panza".

Después de una pequeña pausa para tomar aliento y tranquilizarse prosiguió: Harry, sos la única persona con la que quiero estar, esa es la razón por la que corte con Dean y con Zacharías, TE AMO Harry.

Ginny sentía que se había sacado un peso de adentro y que ya no tenía nada más porque preocuparse, excepto por lo que le dijera Harry.

Pero éste no dijo nada, sino que la agarró delicadamente del cuello y la beso tan profundamente, como nunca había besado a nadie, ni si quiera su primer beso con Cho había sido así de apasionante. En un instante se le aclararon todas sus dudas, supo que lo que sentía por Ginny era ese sentimiento tan misterioso, que no todas las personas eran capaces de descubrirlo, el amor.

Ella se dejó llevar sintiendo cada momento, porque cada movimiento era especial, lo que había esperado por tanto tiempo por fin se había cumplido y no podía creerlo, así que trato de no pensar, se limitó a sentir, sintiendo que el tiempo se había parado en aquel momento para ellos dos, nada más importaba.

Al separarse, Harry interrumpió el pequeño lapso de silencio que se había creado, y aún sobre ella, mirándola a los ojos con total sinceridad y ternura le dijo:

- Yo también te amo Gin, después de lo que acabamos de vivir no me queda ninguna duda de que quiero hacer que esto funcione, sin importar lo que diga tu hermano o el resto de la gente porque sos lo único que necesito en este momento.

Y la volvió a besar con más intensidad y amor que antes.

A Harry no le importó haber engañado a Cho, ni tampoco que la gente pensara que el niño que vivió estaba de novio con Ginny Weasley. Pero al llegar a la torre Gryffindor, por lo que si se preocupó fue por pedirles disculpas a sus dos mejores amigos.

FIN

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, por favor dejen reviews, seanbuenas o malas críticas! Todo es bienvenido!

Gracias.

Ale.


End file.
